My Lovely Maid
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: Kau daripada jadi pembantuku lebih cocok jadi istriku saja. KaiHun Fic.
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Slave

Presented by Dazzling Kaise –prev AceIce29

.

.

Summary : Kau daripada jadi pembantuku lebih cocok jadi istriku saja. KaiHun Fic.

KaiHun │Oh Sehun │ Kim Jongin aka Kai

**Boyslove, don't like don't read, bahasa tak sesuai eyd, alu ngalur-ngidul**

.

.

Disclaimer : FF ini saya persembahkan bagi para KHS yang kekurangan bacaan –hahaha, ketawa nista. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan. Saya hanya pemilik ide dan pembuat cerita. Enjoy!

.

.

Bagi Jongin masa kuliah adalah masa dimana ia bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang orang tuanya, tapi sepertinya tidak, itu hanya pemikirannya saat sma saja, kenapa? .Coz Papa-Mamanya itu sangat berlebihan segala hal tentang Kim Jongin. Jongin di buat sebal sendiri. Dia sudah dewasa dan tidak seharusnya hal tentang 'jangan lupa makan, jangan telat makan' diingatkan lagi oleh mereka. Terutama sang Mama yang sangat-sangat overprotektif padanya. hey dia anak lelaki dan mamanya si maniak eyeliner itu bersikap seolah dia anak tk yang tak tahu apapun. Dan kau tahu kesebalan apa yang paling di rasakan Kim Jongin saat memasuki bangku kuliahnya saat ini? Mamanya bersikukuh menyewa pembantu untuk menjaga asupan gizinya, tukang masak dan bersih-bersih bilang saja seperti itu. tentu saja Kim Jongin atau dia lebih senang di panggil Kai itu menolak mentah-mentah. Ia ingin mandiri. Ia sudah memasuki bangku universitas kan? Dia tidak mau orang tuanya terlalu campur tangan kecuali untuk urusan uang dan biaya kehidupan –ini sangat perlu sekali.

Ia akan di ejek teman-temannya saat mengajak berkunjung ke apartemennya. Meski, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang mengelukan betapa enaknya menjadi 'Kim Jongin' dengan segala hal perhatian dari sang Mama. Tapi, sekali lagi dia tetap tidak setuju jika Mamanya menyewakan pembantu untuknya. Bukan apa, itu menganggu menurut Jongin. Dia hanya ingin hidup sendiri di apartemennya. Tanpa mendengar hiruk pikuk orang lain. Sudah sangat jelas sang Pembantu yang disewa khusus oleh sang Mama akan membuat kebisingan di pagi hari dalam 'acara' mari membangunkan Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin paling benci hal itu. Jongin itu bisa bangun sendiri sebenarnya meski sedikit terlambat, walaupun kata 'sedikit' ini berarti banyak. Paling tidak ia hanya akan terlambat 30 menit untuk mengikuti pembelajaran di University.

...

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri Ma? Lagipula aku bisa katering. Soal asupan makanan Mama tidak usah khawatir." Sekesal apapun Jongin pada Sang Mama ia tidak akan membentak. Brandal-brandal dia kan anak Mama.

"_Tidak. Pokoknya kau harus tetap di sewakan pelayan, kau mau berubah jadi Ayam ha? Mama tahu makanan mu itu tidak terkontrol. Jika kau tidak dimasakkan kau pasti akan memesan makanan kesukaan mu itu."_ Teriak suara dari seberang sana sedikit emosi.

Jongin menghela napas. Mereka sedang bertelpon, ngomong-ngomong.

"Tapi kan Ma! Aku mau mandiri, mau sampai kapan kalian mencampuri kehidupanku terus?" Rengek Jongin tak terima. Dia memang akan selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Mamanya, Fyi.

"_Memang kau bisa hidup tanpa campur tangan kami? kalau begitu mulai bulan depan mama suruh papa untuk tidak mengirimi uang bulanan lagi. sana Hidup Mandiri. Biar Tahu Rasa."_

Kan... Jongin memang tidak pernah bisa menang berdebat dengan ibunya.

"Astaga, Mama... Baiklah terserah Mama saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membuat 'pembantu' itu tidak betah. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkan." Jongin hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan sang Mama. Terdengar suara seperti cekikan senang di sebrang sana yang tentu saja suara sang Mama yang sangat di sayangi sekaligus di benci Jongin karena terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"_Tidak akan. Kali ini kau pasti tidak akan mampu melakukan itu. Oh ya, awas saja kalau berani memecatnya tanpa seizin Mama. Kami benar-benar tidak akan mengirimi bulananmu lagi. Camkan itu."_ dengan Itu Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sang mama.

Padahal, baru dua belas hari ini terhitung Jongin hidup sendiri tanpa pembantu, pelayan, atau maid atau apalah kau menyebutnya. Dan Jongin pikir Mamanya sudah bosan untuk menyewakan pembantu baru lagi. wajar ini sudah ke 7 kalau tidak salah Jongin memecat pembantu-pelayan-maidnya padahal ia baru memasuki semester pertama 5 bulan lalu. Bukan apa, Jongin memang berasal dari keluarga mampu, sangat mampu malah. Papanya punya Hotel berbintang Tujuh di Korea, Mamanya juga anak orang kaya, dan satu lagi Jongin itu anak pertama dan terakhir keluarga Kim, Anak Tunggal. Jadi, Lumrah sajakan jika Mamanya mengkhawatirkan Jongin berlebihan. Jonginnya saja yang tidak menyadari itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang orang tua, karena dia sibuk mengejar ke-'Mandiri'-an katanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak perbincangan terakhir Jongin dengan Mamanya via telepon. Dan Pembantu yang dijanjikan mamanya belum kunjung datang. Hey apakau mengharapkan kedatangannya Jongin?

Sejujurnya sih iya, dia sudah mulai ujian-ujian, praktikum juga banyak. Jangan lupakan mengenai 'betapa lelapnya tidur sang pangeran keluarga Kim'. Ia sering terlambat mengikuti Ujian-ujian dan praktikum. Meski dia tetap diizinkan mengikuti ujian dan praktikum tetap saja itu merugikan bagi dirinya. Sang dosen yang berbaik hati setengah-setengah itu tak akan mau untuk memberikan perpanjangan waktu/waktu tambahan. Ini ujian ketiga dan dua hari ia terlambat. Papanya yang berbeda 1800 dengan mamanya dalam memberikan kasih sayang kepada Jongin, akan menebas kepalanya jika ia mendapat IPK di bawah 3 (Oke,, untuk hal 'menebas' itu berlebihan, palingan hanya ceramahan panjang x lebar dan defisit kiriman/bulan saja yang akan jadi hukumannya). Dan Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Makanya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam eksistensi 'kemandirian' ia tetap membutuhkan 'pembantu'.

...

Sore ini Jongin sengaja mendatangkan Luhan untuk mengajarkan pratikum yang masih berhubungan dengan fisika. Luhan teman Jongin berdarah China itu memang ahlinya di bidang ini. dan Jongin sedikit mensyukurinya, setidaknya teman nya satu ini berguna sebagai tutornya. Ya meski, ujung-ujungnya Luhan 'slalu modus' padanya. Luhan itu orangnya slalu meminta upah di balik kebaikannya pada Jongin. Meski bukan upah berupa materi, tapi jika itu materi malah lebih mudah bagi Jongin. Biasanya Luhan minta nomor HP atau minta dicomblangin sama orang yang di taksirnya. Masalah seperti ini Jongin sendiri paling malas. Sudah capek-capek mencomblangin gak sampai sebulan Xi Luhan bakalan putus dengan mantannya.

"Serius nih, kau mengajariku tanpa pamrih?" Jongin memastikan.

Luhan masih berkutat dengan referensi praktikum mereka. Jangan Lupakan kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidungnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, lagi pula aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun."

Jongin mendengus, 'Tentu saja hampir satu universitas menjadi mantanmu'.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkah yang sudah aku ringkaskan di Laptopku. Mana Flasdick aku akan mengirimkannya."

Jongin mengangkat bahu, sedetik kemudian menyerahkan Flasdick kepada Luhan. Dia percaya saja, Luhan memang ahlinya di bidang ini.

"Ini praktikum ku tahun lalu. Tak kusangka kalian juga di suruh praktikum yang sama." Ujar Luhan sambil memindahkan dokumen.

"Kapan kau ujian?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Luhan menoleh, "Aku sudah selesai kemarin. Tinggal menunggu nilai keluar saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Kau tidak pulang ke China?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tahun depan. Lagipula, orang tuaku yang akan berkunjung tahun ini."

Jongin segera memindahkan dokumen yang di berikan Luhan barusan ke laptopnya, sekalian ia bermaksud untuk mengeprint, sebelum...

Sebelum suara bel berbunyi dan membatalkan niatnya.

"Astaga siapa sih yang bertamu sore-sore seperti ini!" Teriak Jongin kesal. Luhan menatap datar, seolah biasa. Emosi Jongin memang buruk, ckk.

"Lebih baik kau buka saja sana pintunya." Saran Luhan, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Kai melangkah kan kakinya malas menuju ruang tamu apartemennya. Inginnya sih iya bisa teleportasi sehingga tak perlu bersusah payah berjalan. -_-

Jongin melihat ke intercom, seseorang membelakanginya mengenakan kaos abu-abu panjang dan celana jeans hitam. Berperawakan tinggi dan berbadan kurus, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang di cat serupa dengan warna rambut Kai, hanya saja lebih muda. Okay, Jongin merasa tidak punya saudara seperti deskripsinya barusan. Dan teman? Sama saja, Chanyeol meski tinggi, tapi jika itu Chanyeol sangat tidak mungkin karena bocah itu akan langsung menerobos apartemennya saja. jadi, dengan bekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi ia membuka pintu dan..

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu pula namja yang ternyata sangat Kawaiii itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Kai hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Namja manis itu menyapanya dan say 'Hey' . Jongin hanya diam.

'Tuhan malaikatmu jatuh tepat dihadapanku'

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Haha.. saya balik bawa ff baru. Kalau banyak yang minat chap depan bakal saya update asap. Hoho... ,

Last, Mind To Review ?

-byebye-


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and others

Warn : Boyslove, Crackpair, Gramatical error, Typos, don't like don't read

.

.

-Dazzling Kaise-

"Annyeong... Kamu Kim Jongin kan? Apa aku salah rumah?" Tanyanya polos. Jangan lupa adegan ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung yang berasa slow motion bagi Jongin. Itu sungguh... sungguh... sangat manis sekali. Matanya mengerjap lucu dan ketika tersenyum membentuk lengkungan sabit yang entah kenapa ia jadi sangat suka.

Jongin menggaruk kepala belakangnya gugup. Duh... seumur-umur baru kali ini deh ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Iya. Aku Kim Jongin. Kau siapa?" Ucapnya datar. Sebisa mungkin Kai mengontrol perasaannya. Bukan Jongin sekali langsung 'jatuh terpesona' dengan seseorang pada pandangan pertama. Karena biasanya cewek-cewek yang seperti itu padanya.

Lagi-lagi senyuman yang ditampilkan sang pemuda manis membuat ia merasakan beribu kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Anak ini manis sekali sih. Sewaktu mengandung ibunya ngidam apa? Semua permen yang ada di dunia ini? bahkan dia jauh lebih manis.

"Perkenalkan aku Sehun. aku yang akan tinggal bersamamu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Pemuda manis itu menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Jongin berkenalan. Setelah kira-kira 5 detik lamanya Jongin baru balas menjabat.

.

-Jongin in Progress-

-'Tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa waktu kedepan?'-

-'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembantu yang di janjikan Mama'-

.

"Aku yang dikirim Mamamu. Kalau tidak percaya aku bisa menghubunginya.'' Namja manis itu berniat mengeluarkan ponsel dari celana jeansnya. Dan saat akan mengetikkan nomor, Jongin segera menghentikannya.

"Tidak, aku percaya. Ayo masuk. Bawa Barangmu."

Jika memang benar Sehun yang dikirim ibunya sbg Pembantunya, wow ini fantastic sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang di asumsikan Sehun sebagai kamarnya, mereka berhenti.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kamar ini. di dalam sedikit berantkan kau bisa merapikannya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Boleh aku melihat ke dalam?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Jika butuh sesuatu aku ada di kamar depan" Ucap Jongin kemudian meninggalkan sehun. Demi seluruh koleksi kaset ps nya jantung Jongin tengah bekerja 'sangat-tidak-normal' ia sampai merasa punya penyakit jantung. Sebisa mungkin Jongin mengabaikannya. 'Setidaknya ada yang membangunkan pagi-pagi nanti'

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya dan berniat melanjutkan acara mengeprint yang sempat tertunda. Sementara Luhan masih asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya dan Headset yang menempel di telinganya. Menyadari kehadiran Jongin, Luhan mendongak.

"Kau sedang tidak terserang anemia mendadakkan?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Jongin memasang wajah 'WTF' nya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Memangnya siapa tadi yang berkunjung? Penagih Hutang?" Tanya Luhan Asal.

Jongin masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan tidak menanggapi candaan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

"Hey... ada apa denganmu? Aku serius, kau sedang tidak sakitkan Jongin?"

Tanya Luhan memastikan, melepaskan headset dan ponsel dari genggamannya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja.'' Jawab Jongin datar.

"Memangnya siapa yang berkunjung tadi?"

"Malaikat mungkin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya lagi"

"Ha? Hahaha..." Luhan tertawa. Jongin mendesis.

"Malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dan kau segera mengusirnya karena tidak ingin mati. Lalu, berakhir dengan wajahmu yang pucat seperti ini?" Ujar Luhan bego.

"Bodoh... Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Ujar jongin acuh. Mengambil kertas hasil cetakannya kemudian menyusun dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Habisnya kau menjawab seperti bukan jawaban. Siapa yang datang tadi?"

Tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Luhan kalau belum mendapat jawaban, akan seperti ini terus pada Jongin. Membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati.

"Pembantu-ku!"

Dan Luhan kembali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bahkan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hahahahaha... ahahahha.. ja ja... jadi Mamamu masih bersikeras menyewa pembantu untukmu... Hhahahahah... Dasar anak mama... Kau Kai...hahaha... Tampang aja preman, anak mama.. "

"saraf tertawamu putus ya. sehingga tidak bisa mengontrolnya?" Ujar Jongin sengit.

Luhan melanjutkan tawanya.

"Hati-hati terlalu keras, rahangmu geser! Minggir aku mau berbaring!"

Jongin tiduran sambil tengkurap, otaknya masih memikirkan kejadian barusan. Astaga, Astaga, Jadi Mamanya serius mengirim Sehun sebagai Pembantu-nya? Bagaimana bisa? Aaa.. Mamanya hebat sekali sih, tahu selera anak muda? Ha-ha-ha. Tanpa Luhan sadari Jongin sendiri cengengesan memikirkan sang pembantu yang sangat manis itu, siapa tadi namanya? Thehun? Sehun? Bahkan namanya saja manis. Sehun. Sehunnie. Sehunna. A...

Sementara Luhan setelah menetralkan tawanya ia kembali melanjutkan ngegame di Ponselnya. Jongin sepertinya juga sudah ke alam mimpi. Ia melirik jam dinding. Jam tujuh malam. Pantas saja perutnya berteriak minta di isi karena setahunya 'Luhan' terakhir makan siang tadi jam 1. Maka atas dasar lapar ia turun dari ranjang king size Jongin. Berjalan hendak menuju dapur. Mana tahu ada roti-roti atau setidaknya biskuit yang bisa ia makan. perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi.

Luhan terus berjalan ke belakang, mengenai pembantu Jongin, akh kenapa tidak sekalian minta di masakkan. Hanya Roti saja untuk mengganjal perutnya sepertinya tidak akan cukup. Ia memutar jalan menuju kamar pembantu yang biasa di sediakan Jongin. Mengetuknya perlahan dan tak lama kemudian bunyi suara pintu dibuka terdengar.

"Maaf.. Kau siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu.

Luhan di buat terperanjat olehnya. Astaga, astaga, ini siapanya Jongin? Adiknya? Saudaranya? Tidak mungkin Jongin.. kan anak Tunggal. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Tunggu.. Kau yang siapa? Setahuku Jongin tinggal sendiri." Ucap Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun.

"Aku Sehun. aku orang yang dikirim mama Jongin untuk tinggal di sini. Apa kau temannya Jongin?" Tanya pemuda itu lucu.

Luhan menganga di buatnya, Tinggal di sini? Apa itu artinya, Sehun itu yang dimaksud Jongin sebagai asisten rumah tangganya? Jongin kenapa beruntung sekali bisa mendapat pembantu semanis Sehun... Huaaaa... mantan-mantan nya saja tidak semanis orang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku Luhan.. Kakak tingkat Kai. Eh maksudku Jongin." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya.

Sehun membalas uluran tangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum bahagia sekali.

Sehun di buat tercengang olehnya. Lalu, melepas genggaman tangan Luhan padanya. lagi, Luhan malah memberikan _wink_ pada Sehun.

"Aku boleh minta bantuan?" Tanya Luhan lembut dan senyuman yang bertengger indah di bibirnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bisa buatkan kami makanan. Kau bisa memasakkan? Sup daging pun jadi." Pinta Luhan.

"Sup daging? Tentu saja. tunggu sebentar ya." Jawab Sehun ramah. Membuat Luhan semakin girang saja. sepertinya besok-besok ia akan selalu modus pada Kai dengan bermain ke apartemennya.

.

.

15 menit kemudian masakkan Sehun jadi. Ia menghidangkan di meja makan dimana Luhan menunggu.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Tolak Luhan ketika Sehun juga akan mengambilkan makanan untuknya. Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya. Oh ya, Luhan menyuruh Sehun ikut makan juga ngomong-ngomong.

"Kamu darimana Sehun? maksudku asalmu?" Tanya Luhan memulai obrolan, sekalian modus pdkt.

"Aku dari Daegu." Jawabnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sekarang kelas berapa?"

Sehun menelan nasi yang tengah di kunyahnya kemudian menjawab "Tahun ini aku masuk SMA"

Dan saat itu Luhan tersedak sup daging yang di makannya.

"Hati-hati Luhan Hyung..." Sehun segera mengambilkan minum dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Pantas saja Tuhan. Pantas saja dia masih sangat polos, mau masuk sma toh. Batin Luhan. "Ayah Sehun orang China ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bisa berbahasa China? Hyung juga orang China. Kau boleh memanggilku Lu-Ge saja."

"Sedikit, saat SD aku tinggal di China, Ge."

Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya mereka akan mudah akrab nantinya.

"Gege, juga punya adik seusiamu. Kau punya saudara lain?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Adik. Sekarang dia masih sekolah dasar tingkat satu."

...

Saat Luhan sedang membantu Sehun membersihkan piring kotor di dapur, muncul sosok lain. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata sembap yang sesekali masih terpejam. Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar sekarang. Anak itu pasti baru bangun tidur. Pemuda berkulit tan itu berjalan menuju meja makan. Hendak mengisi perutnya yang berteriak kelaparan. "Ah.. Bagus. Aku jadi tidak repot memesan makanan lagi sekarang." Gumam lelaki dengan nama keren 'Kai' tsb saat menemukan semangkok sup daging yang menggoda nya untuk makan.

...

Luhan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bersama Sehun. ia senang sekali bisa dekat-dekat Sehun seperti ini. selain manis, sehun ini anaknya nyambung kalau di ajak ngobrol. Tadi saja mereka sudah mengobrol banyak. Mungkin karena faktor sama-sama anak China juga ya?

"Sehun kapan masuk sekolahnya? Sudah mengurus pendaftaran?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang tengah membilas piring menoleh sebentar. Kemudian mengangguki iya.

"Dimana?"

"SOPA." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan terkejut, "Bukannya SOPA sekolah bergengsi seni itu ya?"

Kali ini Sehun kembali mengangguk, "Makanya Sehun mau jauh-jauh ke Seoul. Itu sekolah yang Sehun impikan dari dulu."

Luhan hanya ber'oh' ria. "Oh ya Sehunnie, kapan mulai masuk?"

"Awal maret Ge."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya, sebentar lagi Gege libur semester. Kalau mau, Gege bisa ajak Sehun keliling Seoul. Sehun belum tahu banyak daerah sini kan?" Luhan kembali memodusi Sehun, langkah awalnya ya ngajak jalan. Cerdaskan, hehe.

"Eh... Serius Ge? Gak ngerepotin?" Tanya Sehun antusias. Kedua anak adam itu sekarang telah menyelesaikan acara cuci piring nya. Dan sekarang sedang meletakkan perkakas makan itu di lemari penyimpanan.

"Sehun mau kan?"

"Hmm.." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senang.

Sedang asyik mengobrol tentang rencana jalan-jalan mereka. Namja berkulit coklat eksotis, Jongin yang mengatakannya, menghampiri dua anak lelaki beda usia ini.

"Ekhem.." merasa kesal dengan kehadiran dua namja di depannya, Jongin berdeham dengan keras. Bukan lagi deheman cool khas orang tampan batuk.

Luhan hanya melirik sebentar, Sehun juga begitu. Senyum sedikit. Bedanya kalau lirikan Sehun itu mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang kebahagian bagi Jongin, nah kalau Luhan sebaliknya. Kemudaratan. Haha..

"Sepertinya seru sekali ngobrolnya. Ku kira sudah pulang kau Luhan." Jongin berujar santai, dalam hatinya ia merutuki rusa China di sebelahnya. Sial.. Jongin kecurian start.

Luhan hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Sehun. Jongin sangat kesal melihatnya, sekali lagi ia berdehem. "Ekhem.. Bisa tolong cucikan piringnya Sehun?" Perintah Jongin.

"Oh.. ya, Tentu.. Maaf Jongin Hyung."

Sehun pun kembali ke dapur di tempat cucian piring, sementara Luhan yang berniat membuntuti segera saja Jongin tarik tangannya. "Ya. kau mau kemana?" Ucap Jongin tak santai.

"Santai, dude! Kau kenapa, eh?" Ujar Luhan. Mereka berdua memandangi kepergian Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Oh ya, aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan." Ucap Luhan.

...

tbc

a/n.. sorry, ini lama bgt updt nya, kelanjutannya jg biasa aja... double sorry.. untuk typos kemarin makasih yg udah ngingetin..

ini ff nya rated T ya, fyi. Ya udh intinya makasih yg udah fav fol rev.. ini lanjutannyya.. bagus ga bagus udah nikmatin aja.. ho-ho


End file.
